


Important Questions

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 4x05: I.E.D., age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was there a reason that the Sheriff was calling Parrish into his office?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Questions

“Get in here,” were the last three words that Jordan Parrish wanted to hear coming from his boss/potential boyfriend’s mouth. It spoke of annoyance and the potential of John Stilinski knowing a secret that Jordan had been trying to hide for years. He wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he was an empath; in fact Jordan was proud of what he was. The deputy just wasn’t sure he wanted John, the man he had been crushing on for several months, to look at him any differently.

Sighing, he took a deep breath before entering the Sheriff’s office. With his heart pounding, the deputy wanted to run and never come back; the situation was going to be a huge catastrophe. Not only was Jordan unaware if John already knew about the supernatural population of Beacon Hill but he could potentially lose his job over this. Whatever happened, Jordan vowed that he would tell the John the truth and hope for the best.

“You wanted to see me?” He answered as he stood at attention.

“Close the door, Parrish,” John ordered.

“Yes, sir,” the Deputy said as he went to shut it.

“Sit down.”

Once seated, Jordan looked up at the Sheriff and wonder what he was thinking. He couldn’t tell if John had figured out his secret or if this meeting was about something else. Trying not to panic, the young deputy until finally the Sheriff looked up at him, a red blush covering both his cheeks.

“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me,” John asked shyly.

Jordan looked at the older man in surprise; this was the last thing he expected the Sheriff to say. Yet, it was everything he had been wanting for months. Not about to turn the opportunity of being with the hot, older man, Jordan immediately said, “yes.”

With the location and time settled, the deputy left the office relieved in the fact that John knew nothing about him being an empath. Not only was his secret safe but he had a date with the hottest man in Beacon Hills. As he went back to his desk, the door to the Sheriff’s office closed behind him.

Once he was gone, John sighed as he looked at the list Lydia had printed for him. At first, he couldn’t believe that Jordan was on the Dead Pool. When the information finally sunk in, the Sheriff didn’t think any differently about the young man who had wormed his way into John’s heart. Vowing to protect Jordan, he knew that Parrish would tell him the truth eventually. For now, he had a date to get ready and a young gorgeous man to woo.

THE END


End file.
